Lost without you
by CharmedAli
Summary: A fanfic based on Delta Goodrem and her song Lost wihout you Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost without you**

Piper's life after Leo has become an Elder...Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling. I also do not own Delta Goodrem or any of her mentioned songs they all belong to the amazing artist.

Some background Info:

Leo came back from being an Elder for a year and he and Piper decided to have another child.

Piper is pregnant, about 3 months and just starting to show, Phoebe and Paige do not know yet, Piper has not been to the doctor yet but is planning to go although but Phoebe and Paige will want her to go to Ava's.

Piper still has the club and is looking for some more performers.

Paige is working at Ava's little gypsy doctor caravan.

Phoebe is working at The Bay Mirror as the advice columnist.

Phoebe is going out with Jason and has been for a while and the girls are expecting him to prepose very soon.

Wyatt is 2 years old and the spitting image of Leo

When Leo came back for a year he removed the spell on Piper and has not replaced it so she is very upset but trying to hide it

Phoebe and Paige knew about the spell.

Leo is back 'up there' and is and Elder again

Piper lay crying on her bed holding her stomach Leo had come back a for over a year for Wyatt's 1st Birthday and left yesterday, 5 months after Wyatt's 2nd Birthday and Phoebe and Paige didn't know yet. 5 months ago after a long decision making time period he and Piper had decided to have another baby Piper and Leo were planning to tell Phoebe and Paige today about the baby now they were sure although they had been putting it off. At that moment Phoebe and Paige walked in and lay down next to her, Phoebe put her arms around Piper and Paige lay on the other side of Piper and hugged her from her back. Phoebe kissed Piper's forehead and asked softly

"Honey what's wrong? You have been like this a whole day"

"He's gone," Piper said quietly

"Leo?" asked Paige and Piper nodded

"He didn't do the spell again did he?" Phoebe asked and Piper shook her head

"I have to tell you something," Piper said sitting up "Leo and I were going to tell you today but since he is gone I have to do it myself" Piper said

"What, what is it honey?" Phoebe asked

"I-I'm pregnant" Piper said crying harder

"No wonder you were sick" Paige said

"How far along are you?" Phoebe asked

"3 months" Piper said

"Really?" Paige said quizzically as Phoebe looked at Piper's stomach

"Paige she is showing" Phoebe said

"Oh" said Paige sheepishly Piper's tears had stopped by now

"Guys thanks but I'm really tired, I'll talk to you in the morning" Piper said as she lay down again.

"OK" said Paige and Phoebe as they arose and left after a quick kiss on the forehead from Phoebe. As Piper lay there she thought about yesterday

Flashback

"Oh no, Piper I have to go back, I may not be back here for another year" Leo said regretfully

"What? What about the baby?" Piper asked tears coming to her eyes

"I'm really sorry honey they need me I will try to come down for the birth or as soon as possible I promise" said Leo sadly Piper was crying now

"I love you" Piper cried

"I love you too" said Leo and hugging Piper and he kissed her forehead and orbed out leaving Piper standing alone crying.

Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling. I also do not own Delta Goodrem or any of her mentioned songs they all belong to the amazing artist.

The next day Piper got up and left after leaving a letter for her sister to audition a new talent from Australia for the club. She opened the club and sat on one of the bar stools and waited for only a few seconds when a young girl entered the club. She had long below shoulder length blonde hair, dark eyes and was wearing some casual but nice clothes.

"Hello, are you the young lady auditioning to sing at the club?" Piper asked politely

"Yes, hello, my name is Delta Goodrem but please just call me Delta" she said

"Wow that is an amazing name" Piper said

"Unusual I know but the fans back home don't seem to mind" Delta said

"Where is home?" Piper Asked

"Australia" Delta said simply

"Nice" Piper said, "My name is Piper Halliwell, I own this club"

"Thanks for accepting me for the audition Ms. Halliwell" Delta Said

"Piper, please" she said

"Piper, that is unusual too, I have never heard it before, I love it" Delta said

"Thank you" Piper said politely "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, here is my résumé," said Delta handing Piper some paper. Just then the phone rang and Piper excused herself and went to answer the phone.

"Hello p3, Piper speaking"

"Piper, it's Phoebe, I'm so glad you're there"

"What, why? I left you a message on the kitchen table" Piper said

"Really? We didn't see it, hang on a sec I will go and look"

"Be quick I am just about to audition this girl"

"Right 1 sec" A few seconds later Phoebe returned "Nope it is not there"

"It must have been blown away in the wind oh well I have to go back to the audition"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine"

"Not sick or upset"

"I'm fine Phoebs, now I have to go see you honey love you"

"Love you honey bye" and they hung up their phones

"Sorry Delta, Just my sister Phoebe checking on me neither of my sisters got my message of where I was going" Piper explained

"Sure that's fine, you live with you sisters?"

"And husband, when he is not away"

"OK" Delta said as Piper went back to reading the résumé

"I'm impressed this is very good, lots of #1 chart toppers in Australia and you are finishing your American tour, just going to some small clubs I presume, like this one"

"I actually heard that this was the hottest thing in San Francisco so I got my manager to book an audition" said Delta

"Well it says here that your first number 1 hit was Born To Try so why don't you start with that, the microphone is already set up on stage"

"OK, um, do you mind if I use the piano as well?" said Delta

"No, use it" Piper said and Delta moved the microphone to behind the Piano and started. Piper listened to the song and was totally amazed and absolutely loved it.

"That was amazing, how about Lost Without You"

"OK" said Delta and Started to sing

"I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes

A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do

...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you" As Delta sung this she realised that Piper had tears running down her face and she was trying to hide them but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Delta, my husband just left for awhile again for work and I miss him so much" Piper said, silent tears running down her face

"Again? Does he go away a lot?" Delta asked

"Yes but he always tries to stay" Piper said

"Oh, right, have you got any children?" Delta asked trying to cheer up the topic.

"Yes a 2 year old son and we are expecting out second in about 6 months"

"Wow, congratulations" Delta said

"Thank you, how about um, Innocent eyes"

"Sure" So Delta sang her song and Piper loved it

"That is excellent you are hired, when can you start and how long can you sing here for?" Piper asked

"I can start when you want and go for 3 weeks"

"OK then you start tonight see you at 7pm for a sound check"

"See you then" Said Delta and they both left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling. I also do not own Delta Goodrem or any of her mentioned songs they all belong to the amazing artist.

That afternoon Piper was asleep on the couch with a book on her slightly rounded stomach after reading for ages after the audition. Phoebe opened the door after a long day at work and just before she hollered out to Piper she saw her sister lying asleep on the couch. She put her stuff down and went over to her sister, she put a bookmark in the book resting on her sisters stomach and found a blanket and covered her sister with it. She kissed her sister lightly on the forehead and sat on one of the other couches and watched her sister sleep, she would ask about her day and the audition later. Paige wasn't due home for another 20 minutes because it took her longer to get home so she just sat there.

Paige arrived 20 minutes later and sat next to Phoebe on the couch, they didn't speak because they didn't want to wake Piper so they just sat there thinking until Piper awoke half an hour later.

"Hey sleepy head how are you?" Phoebe asked as Piper sat up

"Better now, whoa, I have been asleep for ages and I have 1 hour to get to the club"

Piper said rubbing her eyes and stretching

"So you found someone, you only go to the club at 7 if there is a sound check" Paige said

"Yep she is amazing, come along" Piper said

"Of course" said Phoebe and Paige together, they all got changed and went to meet Delta and her band at the club but when they go there, there was only Delta and 1 other man, someone who looked like a manager.

"Delta Goodrem!" Paige wailed as she ran over to shake Delta's hand.

"You know who she is?" Phoebe whispered to Paige when she had returned

"Sure, she is Australian and touring here" Paige replied simply

"Well that was my sister Paige and this is my sister Phoebe," said Piper introducing her sisters.

"Hello" said Delta

"You two obviously know Delta"

"Yep" Said Paige "She is amazing, I heard about her tour on the Internet

"Let's get inside then shall we?" Said Piper opening the door to the club and they all filed in

"Piper this is my manager, Steve, Steve this is Piper the owner of this club" said Delta introducing the man

"Hello Ms.?" Steve asked

"Halliwell, but please call me Piper" Piper said

"Gladly" Steve said, he was about Piper's age but when he held his hand out to kiss hers she made a point of showing him she was married and he looked rather disappointed.

"I don't really need to set up much, all I need is the Piano and a microphone" Delta said

"Paige, can you help out with the microphone? You know where they are," Piper asked and Paige nodded her head and went off with Delta to set up. Instantly the manager got onto Piper and started talking about music and what to put on that night.

Phoebe sat down on one of the bar stools and watched Paige and Delta set up on the stage. When everything was set up on stage and Piper had finished talking to Steve he went over to Delta to talk to her. They finished and Delta asked

"Can I do one song for a practice, maybe one that you haven't heard Piper," Delta asked

"Ok then how about Not me, Not I?" Piper said and Delta sang while Paige played with the sound so that it was loud enough to be herd over a crowd.

"The sound is all good" Said Paige

"You are really good" Said Phoebe

"Thank you" Said Delta Politely. That night the club was packed and they absolutely loved Delta. At the end of the night Piper went up on stage to do her regular debriefing and told them that Delta would be there for about 3 weeks. Everyone left happy except one man who hid when everyone left.

"Phoebe, Paige, go home I can clean up the place alone" Piper said

"No Piper" said Phoebe, "it has been a huge day and night for you, I will help, Paige has been on sound but I have done nothing" Paige was asleep at one of the tables so Phoebe and Piper decided to leave her there while they cleaned up.

"Need a hand Delta?" Piper asked

"Just with the microphone, where does it go?"

"I can do it for you" Piper said and she walked up to the stage and packed away the microphone. When she was in the room putting away the microphone the man followed behind her and in one hand he summoned a fireball. Piper turned around and screamed.

"Shut up witch," said the demon grabbing her from behind and around the stomach and holding the fireball in front of her face

"Piper?" called Phoebe worriedly

"Don't answer, witch" the demon said and she nodded slowly not taking her eyes off the fireball.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling. I also do not own Delta Goodrem or any of her mentioned songs they all belong to the amazing artist.

"Paige, Paige wake up" Phoebe whispered in Paige's ear as she shook her awake

"What?" Paige said groggily

"Whisper, Piper is in trouble in the storeroom," Phoebe whispered

"Oh, right" Paige whispered suddenly alert and she rose from her chair and walked with Phoebe over to outside the storeroom.

"Piper, honey, are you alright?" Phoebe called when there was no answer Phoebe jumped into the frame of the open door and saw the man with the fireball in front of Piper.

"Don't move or I will kill your sister" The warlock growled, Phoebe stepped away from the door and talked to Paige.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled

"Fireball" Demanded Paige thrusting her hand out to receive it

"Piper, come here, quick" Yelled Phoebe and Piper struggled to break loose of the warlocks hold

"Ow! Phoebe I can't, it hurts," said Piper doubling over slightly

"Great!" Said Phoebe sarcastically "Paige, give me the fireball and try to orb Piper to you"

"Oh, no you don't" said the warlock, "I will either burn her in front of your face or shimmer, you choose"

"Just try" Said Phoebe menacingly

"Fine" he said and summoned another fireball. He started to slowly bring the fireball close to Piper

"No!" Paige yelled and she handed the fireball to Phoebe, seeing this the demon extinguished his own and before he could shimmer away "Piper!" Paige yelled holding her arms out to accept her sister and a split second later the demon shimmered away still thinking that he had Piper.

"What? Oh, thanks Paige," said Piper giving her little sister a huge hug

"Um, what do I do with this?" said Phoebe holding the fireball

"Try to extinguish it" Said Paige

"Won't it burn me?"

"Hopefully not" said Piper so Phoebe tried to extinguish the fireball and it just went out

"Oh, Ok" said Phoebe

"Are you guys Ok? What happened?" Asked Delta coming over

"We're fine," said Piper

"What happened?" Delta Pushed

"Never mind, maybe we will explain tomorrow," said Paige

"Meet you here at the same time tomorrow night?" Asked Piper

"Sure" said Delta

"Come on Delta we must be off" said Steve

"Sure, bye Piper" She said

"Bye" When they had left Phoebe turned to Piper

"Are you sure your ok?" she asked

"Ye..." she cut herself off and doubled over "no" she muttered as she collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling. I also do not own Delta Goodrem or any of her mentioned songs they all belong to the amazing artist.

"Piper" screamed Phoebe as she dived for her falling sister, Piper had gone unconscious and they had to get her home. "Paige" said Phoebe in a panicked tone she had knelt down and had Piper's head resting on her lap "What do we do?" Phoebe started to gently shake Piper to wake her however she couldn't, Paige was kneeling next to Piper's limp body and tried to heal her, Nothing happened

"To the hospital, now!" Said Paige as she helped lift Piper into the car after locking the club and driving to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would allow. At the hospital Piper was rushed into a room and a doctor came out and asked Phoebe and Paige a few questions.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carter, I will be your sister's doctor, and I'd like to ask you a few questions, Can you tell me what happened?" She said

"Um well she was attacked after packing up her club and hurt basically" Phoebe said

"She doesn't seem to have any cuts or bruises, how was she hurt?"

"I'm not too sure but she is pregnant, about 3 months, she was planning to go to a doctor tomorrow, or today in this case"

"Oh, I see I will look on the hospital records to see if she has an appointment here and I think I will ask her the other questions"

"Will she be all right?" Said Paige standing from her seat where she was shaking in a ball a few seconds before

"We are not to sure yet but now I know this much we will try to help her and see if the baby is alright." Dr. Carter just left after that and Paige sat down again and started to cry.

"What if something drastic has happened to Piper or the baby?" Said Paige crying

"She will be fine" Said Phoebe putting her arms around her sister I hope

Phoebe and Paige watched doctors run in and out of Piper's room and with each one they started to hold onto each other tighter in worry.

"I hope they are ok" Paige said shaking, they sat like that for a while until a Doctor came out to explain to them Piper's condition.

"What is it, is she ok?" Phoebe asked frantically

"She is fine and we managed to save her baby, however she is still out cold so we would like to monitor her until she wakes up, when she is conscious you may see her" The Doctor said. Phoebe and Paige breathed a sigh of relief to know that their sister was all right

"Thankyou Dr Carter" Said Phoebe

"I will come and get you when your sister regains consciousness" Dr Carter said and she walked back into Piper's room.

"Well at least she is ok," said Phoebe

"It took long enough," said Paige

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed

"I was worried sick, what do you expect"

"Whatever".

Hours later Dr Carter had not come out of Piper's room, which meant that She was still out cold

"Maybe there is something wrong" Paige said

"No, Dr Carter said she was ok"

"Maybe something went wrong"

"Don't think like that Paige, she will be fine and her child too, just wait and see" Phoebe and Paige fell asleep there as it was very early in the morning and they had been up all night. Later that day Paige orbed home to tell the babysitter what happened and to pay her for looking after Wyatt for that very long time and took him back to the hospital with her to see Phoebe and Piper.

"Hey baby" say Phoebe holding out her arms to Wyatt when Paige got back from 'the toilet' and bouncing him on his knee "we're waiting for your mummy" she said Wyatt giggled and said

"Mummy, mummy!"

"Awww that is so cute!" said a lady watching them "What's his name?"

"Wyatt" said Phoebe

"Where is his mummy?"

"In there" said Paige pointing across the hall to the closed door of Piper's room

"What happened to her?"

"We're not to sure but she is pregnant and there was a struggle, the Doctor said she was ok but we couldn't see her until she wakes up and it has been hours, we have been here since 2 this morning" said Phoebe

"Wow, I hope she gets better soon"

"Thank you, why are you here?" Paige asked

"My husband was stabbed last night"

"Is he alright?" Phoebe asked

"They haven't said yet, they stopped the bleeding and he just went into the operating room"

"Oh, I hope he is alright"

"Thank you, I am Olivia," she said rising to shake their hands

"I am Phoebe and this is Paige, you already know Wyatt here" Phoebe said gesturing in turn to her sister and her nephew

"Aunty ebe, Aunty aige" Wyatt said looking at them "were mummy?" he said

"She's in there Wyatt, she will be out soon" said Paige taking Wyatt and pointing to Piper's room, speaking in her child voice for him. Just then Dr. Carter came out of Piper's room again. Is that a grave expression or is it just me? Paige thought is Piper all right?

A/N: Is Piper all right? That is a good question, you will just have to wait till the next chapter and see.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Will Piper b all right? U can find out now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Is Piper all right Dr. Carter?" Asked Paige standing up

"I think so, she is asking for you and we are sure that she is all right so we will leave you in there for a bit" Dr. Carter said and she left them walking into Piper's room. They saw everyone had left and Piper sitting up in her bed shaking, Wyatt was the first to speak

"Mummy, Mummy!" he said holding his arms out to her. Instantly Piper's face broke into a smile and held out her arms to Wyatt

"Hey baby, you good?" Said Piper

"Yep" said Wyatt

"How are you?" asked Phoebe

"Alright I guess" replied Piper

"We were so worried," said Paige hugging her eldest sister

"They gave me my check up too and every thing is fine, I can go home tomorrow"

"We can look after p3 tonight for you" said Paige

"Thanks guys, why don't you go home and get some sleep, I will be fine," said Piper

"But..." said Phoebe

"Just go"

"All right, come on Wyatt lets go home now"

"Mummy too?"

"Not yet, mummy is going home tomorrow," said Piper giving her son a kiss on the forehead and handing him to Paige. As they left Wyatt started to cry and hearing this a single tear rolled down her cheek.

As Phoebe and Paige walked out they saw Olivia Crying and went over to her

"What happened?" asked Phoebe

"He came out of the operation and about 10 minutes later the stitches popped and the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding, he is dead" she said crying

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Paige

"It's all right, how is your sister?" Said Phoebe happily

"Good actually she is fine, just sending us home for now"

"Ok then, see you"

Paige and Phoebe went home and slept. At 7 they met Delta at the club and told her that Piper was sick.

The night ran very smoothly and the next morning Phoebe went into work while Paige went to Piper with Wyatt.

"Hi Jason um, yesterday, I was at the hospital with my sister, she was hurt and I didn't get the time, I'm really sorry" said Phoebe

"Fine, that is all right, just don't do it again, anyway I have something for you" he pulled out a red, heart-shaped velvet box and opened it inside the lid were gold words saying I love you and on the bottom was a ring "Phoebe, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Said Phoebe and Jason slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her quickly "Now there is a secret I need to tell you before you marry me but nobody can find out". Jason took the news very well and promised not to tell a soul.

Piper was discharged from the hospital and taken home in an ambulance and put into bed, she had to be on bed rest for the next two weeks.

A/N: soz this is short but the next one will be longer I promise I am just having a little writers block and besides I couldn't leave you in suspense for that long.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soz this has taken so long but this is what I have, if anyone has any Ideas, please tell me because I really need help, beta even?

That night Phoebe and Paige went to the club at 7 for setup again and explained to Delta, minus the magic about the struggle and that Piper would be on bed rest for the next few weeks to ensure that she didn't have a miscarriage.

Piper lay at home with Wyatt next to her and wished Leo were there, she had sent Phoebe and Paige off to the club to work the bar and the music but she was as bored as hell, even very tempted to get out of bed but she knew the danger her baby was in.

She was very happy for Phoebe and didn't want her to be stuck at home, looking after her. Maybe Leo can come back for a little while, Piper thought as she called out to him, but to her dismay, nothing happened. She just fell asleep.

A/N: that is all I've got for now, plz send some ideas, I know what to do but I need time fillers between now and the wedding and the birth of Piper's baby, girl or boy? Name? Send some ideas plz!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My muse is starting to return slowly so here goes the next chapter

Cheryl Bugby: Thanks for your input I really appreciate it, I'll take it into account and Piper and Leo never got divorced, He just lives in elder land being an elder, just thought I'd clear that up.

IYWriterGirl: Thanks for the name idea; I hope it will help, my muse is slowly returning as I said so I hope I can bridge the gap to actually have Piper go into labour

Piper walked into a packed p3, Delta's last day, she had just been let off bed rest and everything was almost back to normal, except Leo was still 'up there' she sighed and walked into the locker room and put everything in the locker and got her apron on and met the rest of the staff behind the bar. The night ran smoothly and after the crowd had dispersed she helped Delta pack up and they had a small chat.

"I'm glad your better now"

"Thanks"

"How's the family?"

"All right I guess, I don't really wanna talk about it"

"OK, don't worry"

"Thanks for doing this for me these few weeks"

"Not a problem, I've enjoyed it"

"Hope to see you again sometime"

"I'll come around for my next tour"

"Great, I'll see you then"

"Bye" Delta left the club as Piper continued packing up with her sisters and the staff, she was glad there was no one here, she had been having nightmares about that demon since the event, they were getting less intense but she still wished Leo was there to comfort her some nights.

4 months later

Piper waddled around the house slowly; she was now 8 months pregnant and hadn't seen Leo in 5 months how she wished he were around more. As she walked into the conservatory she saw her sisters, a large cake and a lot of people.

"Surprise!" They all yelled at once Phoebe and Paige ran up to her and gave her a huge hug

"Happy Birthday sweetie" they said Piper smiled and sat in the seat they had left for her as people came and showered her with gifts for her and for the baby, Phoebe and Paige had used the excuse of a baby shower to hide the fact that they were throwing a birthday party so people had gifts for her and the baby.

At the end of the night Piper lay down in bed happy with the day but knowing that Leo wouldn't be with her for yet another night. She sighed 'today would be perfect if Leo would just be here' she thought. Just as she was getting into bed she felt someone come in behind her and wrap their arms around her and caress her stomach, she felt light kisses on her neck and wished it wasn't a dream. She whirled around and found Leo standing there arms wrapped around her.

"Surprise" He whispered before kissing her passionately and laying her on the bed

For the first time in 5 months Piper awoke to find Leo lying next to her, she lay there happily and decided to stay still and let him sleep so she could cherish this moment, It may not happen again for another long few months. He stirred and opened his eyes to meet with hers

"How long?"

"Forever"

"Really?" She said excitedly

"Definitely"

"I'm so glad you're here," she said kissing him lightly on the lips "I'm lost without you"

"Me too babe" he said kissing her

Later downstairs in the kitchen Piper and Leo entered together giggling softly

"Leo!" Paige squealed as she ran to him, Phoebe looked up from the paper and gasped as she got up to join the others. After the hugging subsided they all sat down as Piper and Leo ate breakfast and chatted. Piper and Leo went out to the shops to try and find some things for the new baby, they had most of it from Wyatt but they wanted a few more things and just to spend some time together.

In the City Piper and Leo were sitting at a restaurant finishing lunch and chatting. Leo signalled the waiter and asked for the bill. They paid and left the restaurant, as they were getting towards the car Piper felt a sharp pain shoot across her stomach and doubled over in pain giving a short yelp.

"Leo" she gasped "I'm not due for another month"

A/N: Ha, Ha, Ha you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens, I promise I won't leave that long next time till update.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanks 4 d review kk241289! U rock

Leo rushed Piper to the hospital and took her up to the front desk

"My wife's gone into labour, a month early" he said panicked

"Don't worry, I'll get someone down right away"

Thank you" he said, two medics rushed in a few seconds later with a wheelchair and helped Piper into a room and checked how far along she was before saying everything was fine and it was fine to have the baby now. Leo left and called her sisters and came straight back to Piper.

After 5 hours Piper was making little progress, her sisters and Leo were sitting around her, as they were getting ready to settle down for the long haul.

Finally the doctors came into the room and told her that she was ready, Leo was the only one allowed in the delivery room so he followed the doctors as they wheeled Piper into the delivery room as Phoebe and Paige sat down in the waiting room.

"Ok Piper, just one more push" said the midwife

"I'm so tired" she said to Leo"

"Come on Piper you can do it"

"Ready? ... PUSH!" Piper pushed and cried out in pain

"Mr. Wyatt would you like to cut the chord?" Leo nodded and walked around and cut the chord before they took the baby and washed it.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs Wyatt, you have a beautiful baby girl"

"She's beautiful Piper" Leo said, Piper was crying as the midwife handed Piper her baby girl. The midwives wheeled her into a room and let the family in, that not only was Phoebe and Paige but Victor Halliwell, Darryl and Shelia

"Dad!" Piper said

"Hey baby" he said kissing her on her forehead as they all swarmed asking to hold her and what her name is

"Um..." Piper said looking at Leo

"You choose," he said kissing on the forehead

"How about Rhyanna Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt?" she asked "Rhyanna after your mum and Prudence, well Prue"

"Perfect" He said kissing her they looked up as they heard a pop to see the demon that attacked Piper in the club.

A/N: Sorry it is so short and it took ages to get done but this is the end and REVIEW! Not many ppl have reviewed the last chapter and I am getting angry and an inferiority complex! So review if you don't may u have shame on you for the rest of your miserable life! grrrrrrrrr! no hard feelings lol!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reminding me about the demon kk241289

Melodieeidolem – Leo is back because he isn't an elder anymore

"Give me the child," he said, Piper held Rhyanna close and said

"Never"

"I'll just have to take her by force" he said holding out his arm and conjuring up a fireball, Shelia and Darryl backed away and he shut the door, Piper gestured to blow him up but nothing happened, he laughed cruelly as he held the ball higher. Rhyanna giggled and moved her hand, white light surrounded him and he was vanquished. Piper gasped and looked down at Rhyanna

"I think we have a very special baby," she said

"Uh ya" said Leo stunned

The room stayed silent for a while until Piper attempted to suppress a yawn

"We'd better go, anyway Wyatt is at home" Said Phoebe "You rest up honey" and kissed her on the forehead before kissing Rhyanna, Paige did the same and they orbed out

"Bye Piper" said Darryl

"Congratulations again" said Shelia and they both left closing the door again behind them. Leo stayed for a while before putting Rhyanna in her little cot and kissing Piper softly

"I'm so proud of you, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Get some rest, I'll be back to see you tomorrow" he kissed her once more before going out to the car, Piper fell into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next week Piper had many visitors but Leo visited the most, every day, he barely left her alone, 'making up for lost time' he'd said. Piper was happy Leo was with her more, one day she said

"I've missed this, you and me I mean"

"Me too"

When Piper was discharged they had the wiccanning and the next day they went to Golden Gate Park for a family picnic. The 6 of them spent all day relaxing in the park and watched the sun set, they took lots of pictures and went off home

A/N: That's all folks, I want to do more but I think of anything so unless anyone has any bright ideas for anything that's the end, thanks for reading


End file.
